Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire
After leaving Spielburg Valley with Abdulla Doo, Shema, and Shameen, the Hero arrived in Shapeir. Although things were calm for the first few days, it was not long before the city was faced with the threat of a fire elemental. He captured the elemental through clever use of incense and a brass lamp. *As a thief, the Hero may have robbed the house of Abu bin Ma'amar before the elemental attack. This attack was followed by an attack by an air elemental. Using dirt or Fooler's Earth to ground the elemental, he captured it in a bellows. At about this time, The Whirling Dervish called for the Hero -- telling him of an caged beast in the Shapeir Desert. After speaking with Harik Attar about this, it was determined that a dispel potion would be required. The Hero acquired a griffin feather with relative ease, but still needed to find the Fruit of Compassion. Next, the Hero faced an earth elemental. After downing the creature through use of fire, he captured its remains in a cloth sack. Following the advice of Aziza, the Hero helped to free the soul of Julanar from within the tree. He was rewarded with the Fruit of Compassion, despite being unable to truly free Julanar from her curse. After bringing the fruit to Harik, the Hero was rewarded with a dispel potion -- which he brought to the caged beast. Using the dispel potion revealed Al Scurva -- who warned the Hero of crossing Ad Avis. Finally, Shapeir was attacked by a water elemental, which the Hero defeated. Following this, it was determined that the Hero would need to journey to Raseir to seek the source of the evil plaguing the land. Aziza also discovered that the Hero's Riding Saurus was secretly the enchanted *As a fighter, the Hero may have joined the Eternal Order of Fighters. *As a magic user, the Hero may have graduated the Wizard's Institute of Technocery to become a wizard. *As a thief, the Hero may have robbed Issur's Weapon Shop. The Hero joined a caravan headed to Raseir. During their journey, the caravan was attacked by a horde of desert brigands. Though many of the members of the caravan were slain, ultimately the brigands were driven back. The Hero reached Raseir and was greeted at the gate by Khaveen. After being given his visa, the Hero entered the Blue Parrot Inn and met Senor Ferrari. The following day, the Hero watched Ugarte get arrested -- a demonstration particularly orchestrated by Khaveen to intimidate the Hero. Then, he aided Zayishah in escaping from the city. Afterwards, the Hero returned to the Blue Parrot Inn. *As a thief, Ferrari sent the Hero into Khaveen's Home to steal a blackbird statue. The following day, the Hero was arrested. He escaped the Raseirian Prison with the help of Sharaf. It was then he fell under the hypnotic spell of Ad Avis. The Wizard led the Hero to the Forbidden City, where he recovered the Statue of Iblis. Ad Avis took the statue to Raseir, leaving the Hero trapped in the Forbidden City. He discovered He Who Waits Behind, and together they teleported to Raseir. As the Raseirian Underground launched a siege, the Hero infiltrated the Palace of Raseir. He stopped the summoning of Iblis -- knocking Ad Avis out of the tower. He used the water elemental he had trapped earlier to revitalize the Fountain of Raseir before returning to Shapeir. There, the Sultan Harun Al-Rashid declared the adventurer to be the Hero of Shapeir, and adopted him as his son. Notable Individuals The events of this quest involved several important individuals, including: *The Hero *Shema *Shameen *Abdulla Doo *Sultan Harun Al-Rashid *Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna *Aziza *Arus al-Din *Ali al-Din Hasan *Ad Avis *Khaveen *Iblis *He Who Waits Behind *Sharaf *Senor Ferrari Real World Trial by Fire is the second installment of the Quest for Glory series, released in 1990 in EGA graphics. AGDI released a fan-made VGA in 2008. External Links *Wikipedia *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire 2: Trial by Fire